Fire and Ice II
by RainingTundraSnow88
Summary: They say that opposites tend to attract each other, but when one thinks there's no chance of a real relationship for them and the other has been hesitant to make their move until now...How will this end? Creature-fic, Slash.


Fire and Ice 2

He was everything the Ice Prince wanted in a mate to his creature. He was warm and beautiful, like a softly setting sun; yet he was stubborn and he had a fiery temper that could scare the likes of anyone at the right time and place when it needed to. He was everything to him and all he cared about, but the real question was: how was he to convince him that he was a worthy mate when they had pretended to hate each other for so long of a time-frame now?

For you see, neither of them had intended mates to their creature inheritances and while Draco Malfoy was a submissive Vanteera in his own heritage; his mate that he wanted was by far a much rarer creature for his inheritance than he would ever be. His mate was a dominant Wraith Dragon from very far back in his familial lineage and no one of creature inheritance expertise in their community knew how exactly he had managed to survive the manifestation of the blood in his veins to allow the transition to occur.

Draco knew that the one he wanted had to have been powerful to manifest that blood from so far back in their heritage and then to be able to transition into it so easily without perishing or even a scar of remembrance on him. The mate he wanted was linked back to the Dark Peverell family blood lineage of the early 1600's to late 1800's or even before that probably, he wasn't quite certain. This year his self-chosen mate had changed in many ways that only Draco seemed to understand from the silent background as he watched him from hesitant distances and he also seemed to notice this as he glanced at him several times at the Halloween Ball tonight as he danced with Luna Lovegood as his partner and he with Astoria Greengrass as his own who was recently announced as his supposed to be betrothed unless he could convince Harry that he was worthy of a mate for him.

Luna looked at Harry sadly as her friend, "I will miss your companionship here Harry, but I know you are doing what is in your best interests and for the family you need to keep the blood running through your veins strong and steady now. Be happy you are able to escape tonight and go for it, Harry?" She whispered to him.

Harry nodded; he let go of her and carefully stepped over to where Draco and Astoria were dancing slowly.

"Draco, a word outside if I may?" Harry asked him cautiously.

Astoria smiled brightly; knowing unconsciously of his intentions towards the blonde male Vanteera and let go of her supposed betrothed to allow him to accompany Harry outside.

"Now's your chance, Draco; don't let him get away from you this time or it may be your last." She whispered in his ear as she walked off.

Harry and Draco went outside into the cool October air and stood there not saying anything because of not wanting to ruin the moment for now, but finally Harry spoke to him.

"I will be leaving here soon and I will not be coming back at all." He told him calmly.

Draco automatically turned his head towards Harry in a spastic-like motion with the fear he held in his eyes deeply showing through now. However, Harry continued onward as he showed he knew Draco reacted in such a way to him and his previous words.

"I know that you understand the changes I have gone through these past few months to a certain degree, so what I want to know is; will you come with me?" He asked him softly but also in a cautious tone.

"Why?" Draco whispered gently and not daring to hope yet, "Aren't we supposed to be enemies still? Isn't that a bit suspicious if we both just vanished from here like that?" He asked Harry carefully.

Harry gazed at Draco warily, "You have never been my enemy or even a real rival Draco, it was just a mask I wore to keep the Boy-Who- Lived cover during the war. One mask I don't need or intend to wear here any longer." He said finally.

Draco nodded in deep understanding, as his hatred was only a mask as well.

"I want you to come with me as we both really do not need to be here for education and you and I both know this due to our inheritances. I have liked you as more than what was normal for me for awhile and I wish to become closer to you in hopes that one day maybe sometime soon in the near future that you will perhaps see me as a potential mate." Harry asked of him slowly.

Draco could not believe his ears at all. Harry just admitted to liking him for a while now as more than was normal in their circumstances; it was a dream in itself to him as he thought about this.

"I wanted you also as a potential mate, but I thought you hated me and that you would never see me as that for who I really am." He said quietly.

Harry looked at Draco with a small smile, "Then come with me and we shall get to know the other better away from this infested lying school that we both can now leave behind." Harry asked of him.

Draco nodded in agreement, "Of course I will, if you promise this isn't a chance to hurt me for my own heritage as a submissive Vanteera?"

Harry smiled genuinely now, "I promise you that from the bottom of my heart."

Draco nodded in acceptance.

Harry transformed into a large and skeletal-looking black dragon of an enormous size and he beckoned Draco to climb onto his Dragon form. Draco obliged him and did so cautious as so not to hurt the wings of his form and then they flew off in the dark of night just wanting to be with the other forever like this and away from people who would keep lying to them and using them for their own gain if they had decided to stay there for the rest of the year.


End file.
